


Guardare un film horror in piena notte

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Guardare un film horror in piena notteFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: Terrore, Guardare un film horror in piena notteChallenge: WitoberGenere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai,Una volta pubblicata la storia, aggiungete nell’introduzione la dicitura “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comhttps://www.dafont.com/it/Watch-People-Die.font?text=Guardare+un+film+horror+in+piena+notte&psize=s
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Guardare un film horror in piena notte

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Guardare un film horror in piena notte  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Terrore, Guardare un film horror in piena notte  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai,
> 
> Una volta pubblicata la storia, aggiungete nell’introduzione la dicitura “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> https://www.dafont.com/it/Watch-People-Die.font?text=Guardare+un+film+horror+in+piena+notte&psize=s

Tezuka non era mai riuscito a capire del perché le persone potessero avere così paura di film scadenti come quelli. Aveva sentito dire che fosse uno dei film più terrificati del mondo, mai suoi occhi invece sembrava solo ridicolo.  
Era stato Atobe a volerlo vedere in piena notte, forse perché temeva che lui potesse in qualche modo essere spaventato? No, lui non era quelle persone che urlavano per il terrore o abbracciavano il partner perché troppo spaventate.  
«Hai paura?»  
«Se pensi che io possa possa essere terrorizzato da questo film, Atobe, mi hai mal giudicato»  
Come poteva aver paura? Dopotutto tutto il film si basava solo su jumpscare completamente prevedibili, bastava che il malcapitato di turno si trovasse da solo, la musica si abbassava e poi di colpo ecco che la ragazza posseduto faceva vittime.  
Dopo aver capito il meccanismo del film, diventava abbastanza noioso.  
«Io che credevo che questo film ti avesse messo ko»  
«Allora troverò qualche altro metodo per farti cedere.»  
«Speralo, Atobe»


End file.
